Rin Hisakawa
Rin Hisakawa is one of the female students that currently attends Akedemi High School. Appearance Rin has yellow hair tied loosely to the side. She has purple eyes. Her favorite green ascot is tied around her neck. She wears a ring on her left hand and wears brown fishnet tights. Personality Rin is sarcastic and easily annoyed. She thinks rather highly of herself, but is kind to the people she is close with. Rin's persona is spiteful hero, meaning she will become irritated and cover her face if the player tries to take a picture of her face, however she will still fight the player if they kill someone in front of her. Relationships Tsukiko Fukui Rin considers Tsukiko to be her best friend, despite the fact that they are polar opposites. Shizuko Saitou They often get into arguments due to their clashing personalities, but they always make up. Yasu Himura Yasu seems to look up to Rin. However, Rin thinks Yasu is a little immature. Background Rin grew up in a rich family. As a child, she didn't make many friends, as people only seemed to like her for her money. One day in middle school, a girl named Tsukiko Fukui noticed her sitting alone. Not knowing who she was, Tsukiko approached her and asked to sit with her. Rin was surprised, but she accepted. The two chatted during lunch and had a great time. They started hanging out together. Eventually, Rin told Tsukiko who she was, Tsukiko just shrugged it off. Rin asked why she wanted to be her friend even before she knew who she was. Tsukiko said "Because I care about you". The two became closer and made more friends during middle school. 100 Questions *'Please tell us your name. ' Rin Hisakawa. *'When is your birthday? ' February 2. *'Your blood type? '''B. *'Please tell us your three sizes?' I'm not telling you, creep. *'Tell us about your family composition. ' There is me, my father, my mother, and my cat. *'What's your occupation? I wilk take over my family's business after I graduate. *'Your favourite food? '''Fine sushi. *'Favourite animal? 'I like cats. *'Favourite subject? 'Business mathematics. *'Dislike subject? 'No. *'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? I don't have time for pointless romance. *'Do you enjoy school?' Yes. I find it quite useful. *'Are you in any school clubs? '''I am in the ice skating club. *'What's your motto?' Work hard to achieve your goals. *'Your special skill? Ice skating, finances, dressing fashionably, getting good grades... I could go on and on... *'Tell us about your treasure? '''I have many. *'Describe yourself in a single word? 'Prestigious. *'Your forte? 'Not giving a damn. *'Your shortcomings? 'I don't have any. (Liar!) *'Places in your memories? 'The fancy schools I attended in Europe. *'What is your favourite drink? 'Grape juice. Shut up, it's good, and I'm too young to drink wine. *'How good can you swim? 'Exceptionally well. *'Your timing in 50-meter race? 'Why does it matter? *'Your hobby or obsession? 'Buying clothes, Ice skating, swimming, and learning. *'Disliked food? 'Yes. Cheap junk food. *'Anything you want most currently? 'I have everything I could possibly want. *'Afraid of heights? 'No. Such a juvenille fear. *'Dislike thunder? 'Yes. It disturbs the peace. *'Rainy or sunny? 'I don't care. *'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? 'A pencil. *'What do you eat for breakfast? 'A bagel and a smoothie. *'Do you believe in ghosts? 'No. How foolish. *'Can you play any musical instruments? 'I can play the harp. *'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? I like the indoors better. Unless I'm at a beach, then I love being outside. *'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '''I don't have any sisters, but sometimes I quarrel with my friends. *'Do you have a cellphone?' Yes. *'How long is your commute to school? Five minutes. *'Do you have more friends than most? '''I don't think so. *'Your favourite sports? 'Swimming and Ice skating. *'How good can you cook? 'Okay. I don't need to since I have a personal chef. *'Favourite colours? 'Green. *'Anything you can never forgive? 'People using me for my money. *'How tall are you? '5'9 without heels. *'Shoe size? 'Five *'Your dreams? 'Making my father's company even more successful *'Do you have any marriage desires? 'No. *'Do you dislike hot drinks? 'No. *'Do you like bitter coffee? 'Yes. *'Bed time? '9 pm or 21:00 *'Wake up time? '6 am *'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? My bed of course! *'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Yes. *'Do you have any tips on losing weight? 'Don't eat anything fried or processed. *'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? 'Chilled. *'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. 'Right. *'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. 'Luck doesn't exist. *'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. 'What did I just say? *'What's the name of your school anthem? 'The school doesn't have an anthem. *'What's your favourite flower? 'I love all flowers. *'What's your favourite saying? 'No one ever accomplished anyhting when sitting down. *'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '(TBA) *'What comes to mind when you think about spring? 'Flowers, butterflies, birds, everything beautiful. *'And summer? 'The beach. *'What about fall? 'The leaves changing colors. *'And then the winter? 'Ice skating. *'If you had a time machine, where would you go? 'Ancient times, then I'd sell it, and make a profit. *'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? 'Short stories. *'What's your allowance? 'I have as much money as I need, so I don't get an allowance. *'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. 'She's rich/beautiful/mean. *'What are your hobbies? 'Ice skating, swimming and reading books. *'Tell us your weight. 'Humph. *'What are you capable of? 'Almost anything. *'What do you wear when you go to bed? 'My satin nightgown. *'Has anyone ever asked you out? 'Yes, several times, but I have never accepted. *'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? 'Watch anime and eat chips. *'Tell us about your daily routine. 'I wake up, eat my breakfast, get tranported to school, and come home after school to do homework. *'What is something you always carry with you? 'My favorite ring. *'Western food? Japanese food? 'Japanese food obviously! *'How do you commute to school? 'My chauffeur drives me in the limousine. *'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? 'Wash my hair. *'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? 'Brush my hair. *'Where are you living right now? 'My house. *'What kind of place is it? 'A fancy mansion. *'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? 'I made friends who like me for who I am, not my money. *'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? 'Being used several times in elementary school. *'Do you like roller coasters? 'No. They are a stupid form of entertainment. *'How's your eyesight? '20/20 *'What's your favourite holiday? 'Christmas. *'What job do you have in school? 'I don't have a job in school. *'What do you do in your freetime? 'Study. *'How long do you study every day? 'Several hours. *'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? 'I guess it depends on the situation. *'What do you do on the weekends? 'I go out with my friends. *'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? 'Uhhh... a mermaid. *'Are the school rules really strict? 'No. *'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? 'I bring a nutritious bento with me. *'How many friends do you have? 'Three *'Do you take any detours when you go home? 'No. What a waste of time *'Are you interested in any actors? 'Actors spend their lives doing ridiculous things for fame until they commit suicide. I'm interested in successful people. *'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''It was nice to talk about myself. Trivia *Her dad is the owner of a successful pool company. He works directly with clients, and travels specifically to design pools for them, sometimes out of the country. His wife usually is responsible for the finances and other office work. Categories: Category:Females Category:OCs Category:FloweyTheFlytrap's fanon Category:FloweyTheFlytrap's OCs Category:Students Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Ice Skating Club Category:Spiteful Hero Category:Homoromantic